Chicken Soup
by Capitan Shibby
Summary: Naruto falls ill and Sasuke takes it upon himself to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Chicken Soup

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **None...for now! Mwaha.

**Summary: **Naruto falls ill, and Sasuke takes it upon himself to take care of him.

A/N: Yep. cough Yay for sick!Naruto, bwaha xD And for stalkerish!Sasuke. Mhmm.

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't even remember the last time he had been sick. When he was a kid? Maybe, although he couldn't exactly remember a time then either. It wasn't like the blonde didn't take care of himself...all right, so he could've done better. Maybe ate some vegetables once in a while, instead of just milk and ramen. Maybe. But Naruto **hated **vegetables, almost as much as he hated that Uchiha bastard.

But he'd get to **him **in a minute.

Naruto trained constantly, he'd admit, and could probably use more rest. Or a break even, but did Naruto even know the meaning to a break? Of course not.

So, when Naruto awoke with a pounding headache and a runny nose and his throat felt like it had caved in on itself, he fell back into bed with a loud (and pain-filled, due to his painfully raw throat) groan. For about a half-hour, he contemplated crawling from bed to go find someone. Mainly Iruka-sensei, since he seemed to be the master at such domestic things as coddling Narutos, but when he tried to move his limbs protested with sharp pains and he abandoned the idea of leaving. So he was stuck.

And that's when **he **showed up. That Uchiha bastard! How he even knew where Naruto lived, the blonde would've **loved **to find out so he could show how much he appreciated that effort. The first thing he had noticed was the telltale sounds of someone picking his front lock. Very noisy, which meant someone rather unskilled at the act, which meant it wasn't a burglar or assassin after the young shinobi's life.

"Dobe! Where are you?"

That voice. Even his voice sent angry shudders up Naruto's spine. He ground his teeth, a feat considering he was busy hacking up a lung. Sasuke must have heard, because Naruto heard the angry stomps through his living room and then the Uchiha was standing in the doorway, regarding the bed-ridden Naruto with a mixture of awe, anger, and...fright?

"What...are you doing?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

Naruto growled, and turned his head away with a snort. "What's it look like? I **was **sleeping before a certain **asshole **barged into my house!" Naruto stated indignantly.

Sasuke snorted. "Sleeping, eh, dobe?"

"Yes! Sleeping! Like normal people do at..." he rolled over and peered at the clock. His whisker marks practically fell. "...Three in the afternoon."

Crap.

Their meeting.

He had missed it; it had been...over three hours ago. Is that why Sasuke was here? "Why are you here!" he barked, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes from the pain radiating from his throat.

"None of your business. You're sick, aren't you?"

"No!" _Yes..._ "I'm fine!" _I feel like shit..._

"Right." He paused, seeming to think for a moment. "Want some soup?"

"I'm not sick! Now go awa-" Naruto stopped, mid-sentence, blinking. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want some soup," Sasuke repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a particularly slow child.

"I..." No one had ever asked him that before. Ever. It was more like 'get away from me!' not 'wanna share some ramen?' Well, in this case, soup. Did Naruto even **own **a can of soup? "I..."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Give me a few minutes to run to the store, because I'm sure you don't even own a can opener. Do try and at least move to the couch, hmm?"

And with that, Uchiha Sasuke turned and walked away.

Just like that.

Acted like he owned the place!

Naruto lay in bed for a few minutes, wondering idly what Sasuke would do if the blonde defied him and just lay in bed. But he decided he might not like the answer to that question, and summoned up all his courage and strength, just to move as quickly as possible to the couch.

He **hurt**!

He had just caught his breath and had managed to sniff up all the...stuff in his nose, when Sasuke walked through the door holding a few bags of groceries.

"Oh. I was only joking. But good, now I can talk to you while I cook."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, clenching his fists in fury. How dare he! ...Oh well. Now Naruto could talk to him.

Wait.

Naruto wanted to talk to him? Uchiha Asshole?

Maybe he was sicker then he thought...

They talked. Actually talked, had a full conversation about...about **nothing**. About normal things, about the weather and about how Sakura was **actually **going on a date with Uni-brow.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, discussing normal things, as if they were friends.

When Sasuke presented him with a large bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup, Naruto didn't doubt for a moment the lacking-of-deadly-poison the soup might contain, and devoured it greedily.

He had three bowls of it, in fact.

His nose wasn't quite as runny or stuffy, and his throat had been temporarily soothed, while his belly was warm and full. He cuddled deeper into the blankets around him on the couch that Sasuke had got for him, and sighed happily. If this is what it meant to be sick, he didn't see why people complained so much. Maybe they didn't have a Handy Dandy Uchiha.

Sasuke came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, and grunted at the sight of the kyuubi curled up in the center of a mountain of blankets. _How...cute..._

"Tho why'd yoo come, anyway?" Naruto peeked at Sasuke over the top of the blankets, eyes curious. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"We had that meeting. You didn't show up."

"So?"

"So, I figured something had happened. You had slept in or something. I didn't expect you to be sick."

"Oh...How'd you find my house?"

"Asked Kakashi."

Naruto made a mental note to 'thank' Kakashi later.

"So...see you," Naruto murmured, and dove back into his nest.

Sasuke stood there, his eyebrow still raised, before he snorted. "Who said I was leaving?"

Naruto's head popped back out and he looked at Sasuke with a mixture of anger and fear. "W-What do you mean!"

"I'm not leaving. You're sick, and need taken care of," Sasuke said simply. With that, Sasuke turned and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Naruto screamed hoarsely into his blankets.

A/N: 'That's it!' No, ladies and gentlemen! This will be continued, whenever I feel like sitting still and continuing xD I'm still trying to decide where exactly this is going, but I have a pretty decent idea of the story...so yeah. Review? Please? I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Chicken Soup 

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **None...for now! Mwaha.

**Summary: **Naruto falls ill, and Sasuke takes it upon himself to take care of him.

**A/N: **Homahgosh, I honestly didn't mean for this to take so long ; I figured I'd have some time once school started to write, but nooo. As soon as we start I'm getting bombarded by homework! Sheesh. So yeah. Sorry this took so long xD

I...don't really like this chapter. It's just filler, to explain exactly WHY Sasuke just randomly showed up at Naruto's home in the middle of the day xD Also? I wanted an awkward moment between over-protective Iruka and Sasuke, so yeah...this chapter is extremely short, but it took me forever to write. So be grateful! P Also! Before I continue, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers. You guys rock face!

I got alot of reviews asking if this will be continued...YES. It will be! xD This is multi-chaptered, although I'm not quite sure just how many chapters it's going to be. Also! For those who haven't really figured, this will be SasuNaru. Which means SHOUNEN-AI or YAOI. I'm still debating for which one...

"I think this is a record," Sakura chirped, swinging her legs and holding back her hair in the breeze. She tilted forward on the railing of the bridge, landing on her feet and skipped around. "I mean, he's late, but two hours? C'mon."

"Sakura. I'm tired, and grumpy," Sasuke growled softly, hiding the fact his right eye was twitching by turning his back to her. It wasn't the pink-haired chuunin in particular, it was just she was there, he had been waiting for three hours because he had this thing about being early, and Sakura was extra perky today. _At least she isn't trying to get in your pants anymore..._

He sighed, tapping his foot as Sakura hopped back onto the bridge railing and started to hum some tune that Sasuke didn't know. He glanced at his watch angrily, and blinked. 2:30. 2:30? And Naruto still hadn't shown up? Maybe he had slept in...

And then, the unthinkable happened. Kakashi showed up, in his usual lazy curl of smoke and muttered 'yo,' and Sakura's screech at him didn't even register as Sasuke realized Kakashi had shown up, but Naruto hadn't.

Kakashi had shown up. But Naruto hadn't.

It was like some kind of unwritten **rule **that was no one showed up after Kakashi, it was just **common sense**.

Sasuke would never admit that he panicked or over-reacted, but as he whirled to face Kakashi as Sakura was lightly kicking his shins and punching his arms, his heart started to pound and his lungs seemed to constrict in his chest. What if some of the villagers had finally got just plain sick of Naruto and had attacked him in the middle of the night? What if some assassins had killed him? What if some kidnappers had kidnapped him?

"Where does Naruto live?" he squeaked, his throat tight. Kakashi and Sakura paused, looking at him with mixed looks of confusion and curiosity.

"W-What, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, blinking owlishly.

"Nani?" Kakashi said slowly, cocking his head to one side.

"Where does Naruto live?" Sasuke repeated, slower this time as he realized he had slurred all his words together before in a panic. He swallowed.

"Ano...over that way," Kakashi turned and pointed to a large group of apartment buildings clustered together in the bad part of town. "Number...26."

"Arigatou!" And Sasuke was gone, running towards the apartments at break-neck speeds.

Meanwhile, Naruto had awoken to find a very unpleasant surprise.

Sasuke hated shopping, and always had. He hated all types of shopping; clothes shopping, furniture shopping, weapon shopping. But the one he hated most of all? Grocery shopping.

The store was always filled with grouchy mothers, screaming toddlers, and his fangirls either on purpose or completes coincidence. As soon as he entered the Konoha Grocer, he was bombarded by three of his fangirls who refused to leave him be until he quickly made a clone of himself and made it hightail out of the store, and he hid behind a large display of peas. He quickly went through the store, grabbing milk, cans of soup, boxes of crackers, a can opener, and some vegetables and fruits, not making eye contact with anyone and his mask over his face.

By the time he left the grocery store, his eye was twitching and his whole head was throbbing, the sound of screaming children echoing in his skull. He started to trudge on to Naruto's house, when a familiar voice cut through his internal monologue, making him turn.

"Sasuke-kun! I never thought I'd see you here, I thought your servants did your shopping?" Iruka asked, beaming as he jogged over to his fellow chuunin. Sasuke nodded in greeting.

"They do, but this isn't for me," he said simply.

"Oh?" Iruka cocked one eyebrow, smiling. "Who's it for?"

"Naruto-kun."

Iruka blinked for a few seconds, and Sasuke could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "You're doing the grocery shopping for Naruto...? Is he out of money again?"

"No, no, Iruka-sensei. He's sick."

Iruka's eyes went wide, and he stood there, gaping for several moments before he blinked and turned a vicious glare on the Uchiha. "And what were you doing to make him sick?"

Sasuke stood there, blinking owlishly. _What...? _And then it hit him. Iruka thought that...

Sasuke burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he doubled over. Iruka blinked, confused, before he smiled in embarrassment. "A-Ano...gomen, Sasuke-kun...I have a problem with jumping to the worse conclusions." He rubbed the back of his neck modestly, blushing as Sasuke's laughter slowly died down and he managed to straighten again.

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said, swallowing the last of his laughter. "I better get back to Naruto-kun, he's probably wailing for soup." With a friendly wave, he turned and started back to Naruto's apartments, leaving Iruka standing alone, still completely confused.


End file.
